Chapter Forty-One: Sin's Whereabouts
Sin's WhereaboutsDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation ("罪"の行方, Tsumi no Yukue) is the forty-first chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is published in volume nine of the series. Synopsis Teru apologizes to Kurosaki for tricking him so he would meet her. However, Kurosaki refuses to speak to her, so Teru enacts the plan she thought of to ensure he won't leave - she'll make him chase her instead of chasing after him. To this end, Teru begins reading her most treasured emails from DAISY - out loud. Kurosaki finds the emails tremendously embarrassing and begins chasing after Teru so she'll stop reading them. Teru continues to read her favourite emails until Kurosaki manages to catch her on the beach. In response, Teru embraces him and tells him how much she wanted to see him while he was missing. As well as everyone worrying about him, Teru reveals she knows about "Jack Frost" and wonders if the reason he left was in order to protect her. She doesn't want him to shoulder all his burdens by himself, so Teru asks to continue their interrupted date at the amusement park at the beach so they can have the important talk Kurosaki promised her. During their talk, Teru discusses what she learned about Kurosaki's past from Andou and Riko, how he had finally found some measure of happiness and had done something terrible in order to protect it, which caused the deaths of two important people. Kurosaki still blames himself for causing Soichiro's death; if Soichiro hadn't decided to save Kurosaki, Teru would not have been hurt so badly. Though he feels he has no right to see Teru, Kurosaki nearly admits to how much he wants to be with Teru. Instead, Kurosaki tells Teru that he doesn't know how to act around her and he fears that she won't forgive him as much as he fears that she might forgive him. Teru shocks him by saying she won't say she will forgive him because the words will be meaningless to him; instead, she plans to say "thank you" to him as much as possible. Because she remembers how her own feelings of sin felt lighter when Rena thanked her for saving Arai, Teru hopes that each "thank you" she says to Kurosaki will make his heart stronger. After thanking him for everything down - from the most important to the most trivial things she can think of - Teru asks if Kurosaki feels the power of "thank you." Kurosaki is so touched he can't face Teru without crying, but he hugs her when she asks him to if he's willing to stay by her side from now on. Gallery Treasured words.png|Treasured words from DAISY Chasing teru instead.png|"If I can't follow him, I'll make him chase me." Unnecessary harrassment.png|She's doing what she wants, just like he told her. Kurosaki caught.png| Resumed date.png|"Let's resume our date." Too late for sou.png|Too late for Soichiro Not forgiving.png|"Those words would be meaningless." Many thank yous.png|"So instead I'll say 'Thank you.'" Lighter heart.png|"Doesn't your heart feel lighter?" Daisy finally caught.png|"It's nice to meet you at last, DAISY." References Category:Volume Nine Category:Chapters